I Call It As I See It
by NoTengoDinero
Summary: Aizen is forming his empire with the help of dragon tamers. As he slowly stretches his influence he reaches the home of Ichigo and Orihime, a seer and a tamer who struggle to keep their powers a secret. Taken into slavery along with the rest of their towns people, the two fight the urge to involve themselves while Ichigo has to fight his attraction to Grimmjow. Yaoi GrimmIchi AU
1. Chapter 1

brand new story for me :D I don't really drabble in this pairing online but I felt like posting this one for kicks. I have three chapters completed for this so far, I don't have it betaed so if there are mistakes please tell me so I don't repeat and make it a habit. Things get better as the story progresses so if you enjoy this chapter you'll really like the next one and if you can read through this but didn't really enjoy it, you'll be a little more entertained by the next chapter. If I ever confuse anyone, leave the question in the comment section and I'll PM you a reply or clarify in the next chapter what I meant.

Please enjoy.

XxXxX

A white and black dragon sat alone on the cool and slightly damp floor of a large hollowed cave in the mountain face. He was fairly old, he had lost his egg tooth and herbivore teeth a dozen years or so ago. Most dragons felt that not keeping close eyes on children at his age enforced bad behavior that led hunters to their families but…his parents weren't going to get any awards for their good behavior.

"Shiro-baby," his mother's voice called from the other side of the cave. Shiro groaned as he moved to get up.

"What?" he called as he slowly walked over to the kitchen. He was more than slightly annoyed, and he could blame it on the searing itch under his scales he couldn't quite reach.

"Baby, your dad and I have discussed this extensively and we think that you should go out on your own until you get your call and can find another home," Yoruichi, his mother and one of the few purple dragons left on earth, told him with a grin on her face. He honestly didn't think his dad had a say in it. Urahara was a human who Yoruichi felt attracted to and he didn't really feel like arguing with her when she was in her normal dragon form.

"Is that your way of saying that you're tired of taking care of me?" Shiro deadpanned as he sent glares at his mother.

"NO!"

"Maybe, but it's for the best," his father piped up from where he was lazing about on a normal human sized couch, not the least bit frightened about getting between his dragon son and wife's arguments despite their size and strength advantages.

"Right, so I'm going to take a long nap and we can talk about it when I wake up and don't have to worry about shooting pains," Shiro stated as he made to move out of the room. He almost made it but his mother had grabbed his tail with hers and dragged him back across the rocky floor, his father grinning at the spectacle they made.

"Pain?" she asked in an almost elated voice.

"Why is that a good thing to you!?" Shiro exclaimed angrily. He remembered belatedly that his mother despised being yelled at, and she could do damage to him if she felt like it.

"It may mean that we can kick you out and not worry about where you end up," Yoruichi called, her yellow eyes dancing with mirth. Either she hadn't heard or had ignored the tone in his voice when he voiced his question.

"Go choke on a sheep bone," Shiro muttered darkly. His mother probably heard him but was too happy to care as she grinned lost in her own thoughts.

"Sweetie, you need to tell him what you mean," his dad chimed in causing his mother's grin to drop to a pout.

"Don't put a damper on anything Kisuke," his mother whined. His father just chuckled and went back to lazing about on the couch. Shiro watched with a passive face as he waited for someone to tell him what the searing pain meant.

"You know how certain people have chemistry and are just MEANT to be together?" his mother asked. Shiro nodded allowing himself to become distracted by the little butterfly floating within eyesight. "Well," his mother continued sending him a glare to remind him to listen, "dragons get a call for a partner, not a lover, rather a friend, who we're meant to be bestest friend with. That's what's up with you right now."

"Why did you wait this long to tell me, and you weren't even going to tell me before kicking me out!" Shiro snapped.

"Oh, look at the time, don't let the dog bite you on your way out~," his mother sang pushing him outside and slamming the door behind her.

"WE DON'T HAVE A DOG!" Shiro shouted at the closed door. "Some stupid kid chooses now to need a friend," Shiro muttered with a slight pout before taking off with a flare of black and white wings.

XxXxX

Shiro flew for a few hours before the itch under his scales soothed down to a pleasant chill as he flew over a pathway. He slowly descended to the green grass and brown dirt road and turned into his human form. Human forms for dragons weren't under the radar or anything, his mom had brown skin and purple hair in hers, so his chalk white skin and hair were expected. Shiro wanted to stretch and get a handle on his range of motion but was prevented by the loud feminine scream from just over the ridge.

"Humans," Shiro snorted and began to slowly stroll up the hill to where the screams came from but was forced to run when the itch under his scales started up again on a…part of his male human anatomy. The sight that met him was not unexpected, a group of bandits surrounding an older woman and two kids, one with orange hair and a younger one with black hair, what was unexpected was the way the orange haired kid had a certain glow to Shiro's black on gold dragon eyes. Shiro let his eyes travel over the two women and was able to find the cause of his 'partner's' distress, they were both dead.

"Hey," Shiro called lightly but allowed himself to spread his wings out of the human form he was using. The bandits took one look at him and ran off with their tails between their legs as Shiro strolled over to the orange head.

"Look at me a minute kid and tell me what you see," Shiro demanded as he strolled up. The kid slowly raised his eyes to Shiro's and lightly smiled.

"Black and white butterflies," the kid responded slowly reaching out to touch the seemingly invisible insects.

"Give me your hand," Shiro stated coldly. Reaching his hand out he grabbed the kid's and felt his energy take root in the kid's blood, he didn't feel like explaining what was up and the smell of the two dead women laying so close to him was sickening. Slowly the veins in the kid's arm turned black as the power coursed through his body and Shiro extended his other arm to support the kid as he faded from consciousness.

"Name's Shiro kid, it'll be important later on," Shiro stated coldly.

"Ichigo," was the simple response that reached his ears as the kid fell into his arms.

"Fun," Shiro sarcastically stated as he set the kid in the wagon and flew away.

XxXxX

Please leave me a review, as silly as it may seem people tend to judge stories based on the number of reviews they have.


	2. Chapter 2

Only one review :( but I got a lot of follows and favorites so I'll continue this.

XxXxX

Some people think there is a thing called fate and others believe there is not. In the realm of those who believe in fate there are those who believe we can control our fate and others who don't. Then there are people like me who are in the middle of all of this, I believe that I have something that I am meant for.

But I also think I have control of how I get there. For example, if there was a butterfly caught in a spider's web and I freed it and it was the butterfly's day to perish, something else would kill the butterfly despite my short-term interference; likewise if I had left it alone and it was the spiders day to perish and I didn't starve it, the butterfly could be poisonous and the spider would die. That's assuming that animals have souls, which is yet another controversy that everyone has a say in. Back to the point though, I believe that despite the spider or butterfly's death days were set; there were different ways they could go out; much like the many ways to get to your fate... I tend to let my thoughts run in circles when I'm doing boring chores because it's impossible not to get distracted and that's all I see life as being, just one BIG chore.

"Pst" the attention demanding sound came from outside the stable window where I was shoveling straw. I glanced up to see who was there and was met with the sight of the blinding, setting sun.

"What is it?" I snapped, not bothering to keep my voice down, irritated with my now spotty vision. There was a shuffling sound outside the stable and Orihime poked head around the door and offered me a shy smile as she eased her way inside. Hime didn't do very well with horses so I wasn't expecting her to speak first out of fear she would spook the animals. "Is there a problem?" I asked her going back to my task as the blue and green spots faded from my vision.

"It was too dark this time, I couldn't tell what was going on but it was unbearably hot and my arms were hard to move; not like I was pinned, but like I was holding something. Then two strong, cool arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to my feet and the weight in my arms came with me. Then I was wrapped in a something cool and damp that whoever it was wrapped around my mouth and shouted 'run.' I did and I kept running until there was a sudden burst of cool air and I could breathe again. But then there was this terrible crash behind me and I felt a huge sense of dread, then it ended," Orihime sighed and slid down the wall closest to her and I was briefly worried she would get a splinter from the rough wooden walls.

For as long as we've known each other, I've known about her ability to get a glimpse or two of the future, and she has always trusted me enough to confide in me about it; no matter how insane it seemed to be. One time her vision was of a huge wolf eating a farmer. It was insanely impossible but, sure enough Starrk Coyote, a bandit referred to as the wolf who served under Aizen, a man trying to unify all our lands so that he could become an emperor, found out about the farmer's delivery of goods and stole them. That led the farmer to go after Starrk. His body was found with a bullet hole through his head and most of his body parts eaten by wolves; Orihime blamed herself for a while but eventually got over it. Now, no matter what the vision is or how strange it may seem I always listen to her about what she sees.

"What was the edge color?" I asked. Edges of her visions were colored differently and depending on the color things came in a day, week, month, hour, etc. However, I didn't get a quick cherry answer like usual, Orihime didn't answer for a long time. I'm not a very patient person when I'm in the middle of chores so I picked up the wooden bucket at the edge of the shed and gave her a pointed look that said 'follow me,' she complied as I walked down to the only river for miles to collect water for cooking that evening.

"Teal," she finally managed to murmur. I stopped and looked back at her, I never knew her to have teal borders and I couldn't even begin to think about what that stood for. It must have shown on my face because she turned her eyes to the plush, green grass.

"I'm not sure what it meant either, the vision had two borders, teal was the second border and purple was the first," Orihime barely whispered. I hummed and set the first bucket down in the river, making sure my feet were well placed to keep from toppling in and being swept away.

"So it should happen within the week?" I asked without glancing up from the rushing water. Orihime didn't respond and, despite the approaching dusk, it was hot so I did what any boy who was being brought down by a girl would do, I threw a bucket of water over her head and took off like my life depended on it.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shrieked and took off after me, slightly slowed by the extra weight added to her dress.

I ran for what felt like an hour but was in all actuality five minutes before I stopped and let her jump on me laughing. My shirt may have gotten wet and she may have been a bit top-heavy but I wouldn't miss being together with my friends for the world. Then over the horizon smoke came into view and my heart stopped.

"Hime," I whispered and she sucked a breath in. Over those hills was our town, where we grew up, and smoke? Orihime jumped off my back and we sprinted to the source of our growing dread. When we got there fire burned along every house in sight, the sidewalks made from brick glowed an eerie orange that seemed to dance with the radiant heat.

"Ichigo," Orihime shouted over the crackling flames, "we need to help people get out of here." I couldn't agree more and sprinted to the left as she went to the right. I can't recall how many people I pulled from the flames only that after two or three their faces became blurs, men, women, children, and animals were saved and my arms burned from the radiant heat and flame that licked up my arms every time I busted through a door.

Eventually I couldn't find anyone else who was trapped and ran to meet up with Orihime; only she wasn't there, and with a sweep of my eye I noticed my little sister Yuzu, the one who didn't die along with my mother, wasn't anywhere to be found either. For a fleeting second I stopped along with my heart and I felt my eyes change to gold on black and not their natural amber. The world slowed around me and I picked up on Yuzu and Orihime's heartbeats in my house, neither was moving. Snatching a cloak from another person standing near me and ignoring his indignant call, I ran for my house. Orihime's vision washed over me like a wave. Sprinting down the street I dunked the cloak into a trough of dirty dish water and pulled the cloak around my body for added protection against the flames…until it evaporated in the heat. My door was already opened when I got there so I just rushed inside, shouting Orihime's name as I went.

"Ichigo?" Yuzu's voice called from upstairs.

I raced two at a time up the stairs and skid to a stop at Orihime and Yuzu's forms, blocked between a wall and fallen beam. Thank you Shiro for your amazing jumping abilities, I thought as I jumped the log and crouched down next to my sister and longtime friend. I threw the cloak, now only slightly wet, over the two girl's heads and, grabbing Orihime's waist, jumped back over the beam and gave the two a push to the stairs.

Orihime got the message and ran. I went to follow but the stairs crumbled, leaving me stuck on the second floor, stupid dad and his 'great' staircase plans. I looked around feeling dread grip my stomach for a fleeting moment before my eye caught on the window. By now my skin might as well have been on fire, plus the house was crumbling around me, so jumping out of a second story window seemed like the best idea when, the only problem was that the window was for looks and didn't open. I picked up a metal pipe from the busted water pipes that had been above me and hissed as the hot metal seared my skin. Dropping the pipe I looked around again for anything else that I could use to break the glass and let out a low growl.

'SHIRO!' I shouted through the link in my head.

'Hmm?' was the nonchalant answer I received. Shiro didn't really care if I lived or died, he could revive me if he had to.

'What was that air spell?' I asked extending my left hand focusing on the heated air around me.

'Spiritus,' Shiro answered, not bothering to hide the smirk in his tone. He was amused by my sudden state of panic, I was only human after all.

"Spiritus!" I shouted as I ran to the window, the spell breaking the glass seconds before I soared through it. I landed on my feet before pitching forward and rolling until I came to a stop in a puddle, it felt nice against my flushed and burnt skin, and despite the pain causing my brain to short-circuit, I caught sight of bright teal before blacking out as Shiro cackled at my misfortune.

XxXxX

And so the development begins, next chapter is Grimmjow's point of view. Please leave me some feedback, if you don't I don't have anything to go off of for my next chapter. Thanks for the read :D


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, please don't let me go this long without updating in the future. It makes me feel bad :(

XxXxX

Irritation is my thing. I get irritated by just about anything, even if it's meant to be funny. My coworkers say it's because I don't know how to relax. 'Grimmjow take a chill pill.' 'Deep breath.' 'It's just a joke.' That's how I'm perceived, but I don't really consider myself to be that way. I think I'm just more focused on my tasks than everyone else who works under Aizen. Yet I'm only sixth of his most important, depending on how you count Yammy.

Aizen ordered us to come and add this town to our collective empire, I say our empire because Aizen knows he needs to have a senate that keeps all those under him in mind to keep his citizens happy. Yammy was ordered to start the fires and everyone else was to start down the streets with drawn swords so we could heard all the citizens to the center of the town. Once there, we would load them onto wooden carts and transport them to Aizen while other workers rebuilt the city to his specifications.

A grown man, a fool if you would rather, suddenly charged at me with a pitch fork. I didn't do away with him, I had my orders, but I also didn't hold back with my strength. I was a dragon tamer, a dragon chose me to control its powers and ride it into battle, which boosted my physical strength through some random ancient ritual.

I had a long line of citizen in front of me, which surprised me slightly, usually people got trapped in their homes or just didn't wake up to the smoke or the elderly didn't have the state of mind to get themselves out. The center of town came into view, most of my comrades were already done with their path way and stood guard. Even if all the people rallied and ran at one of us we could take all of them down, the dragons and their power made us that strong, so we often didn't worry about having each other's backs. Then there was Yammy, he could over power me, but he didn't have a dragon, he was naturally all buff and no brain.

I heard a window shatter behind me. Thinking it was another idiot trying to come at me with a makeshift glass weapon I growled and spun on my heel. Only to watch as a lithe teenager flew out of the window ten feet above my head and landed on his feet for a few moments before pitching forward. I glanced back at the people I was following, most of them looked concerned about the kid, and the others who seemed to be debating about rushing to his side.

Trusting my skills to put the people back in place if they wanted to make a break for it, I turned around and walked to the teen's side, he didn't look like he had just busted through a window, not a scratch on him aside from a nick on his hands from where he tried to catch himself. His face seemed to be slightly burned, but not like he had been in a fire, rather like he had been out in the sun for too long.

Reaching down I picked up the teen and walked over to the line I was supposed to be herding, they had all stopped and there was a busty female standing near the front expectantly. Not giving it much thought, I handed her the boy and watched in slight surprise as she was able to carry him. The rest of the people seemed to make a circle around the two and begin their slow walk to the heart of the city.

Placement was longer than usual, mostly because ALL the citizens got out alive. It was unheard of, but no one fought back so our issues were only with the size of the group. Docile groups like this bored us, there was no challenge. We had just burned down everything they had, things their parents had passed down to them, we were taking them into slavery so that we could further Aizen's empire, and they just allowed themselves and their children to be loaded on a wooden cart.

Nnoritra was taunting some of the stronger men as he loaded them, trying to create a fight. I was tempted to do the same but, I was lower on the ladder than him and I couldn't afford to be so brash.

Two whole hours placing people in wooden carts as their homes burned around us, that's how long I had to stand there and deal with the urge to start a fight. Pantera was restless, and it was grating on my raw nerves.

'Pretty please Grimmjow?' she whispered through our link.

'Not going to happen, just wait until we reach camp and I'll have Nnoritra spar alright?' I asked, hoping that would be enough for my moody dragon partner.

'You used to be sooooo much fun, back before Aizen recruited you and made you a scarred spineless slave," she muttered coldly.

Despite the obvious ire I was going to let her unleash on Nnoritra, I was relieved that she dropped the subject so quickly.

"Move out," Yammy bellowed form his place at the front of the pack. Most of the houses were just scorched brick and stone now, no fire was still roaring because there was nothing left for it to eat.

Another hour of walking and Pantera stewing in her thoughts ensued and I felt like stopping and throwing my head against a tree out of pure aggravation with her emotions.

'I thought I felt someone cast an advanced wind spell,' she informed suddenly.

'What does that mean,' I responded, not really caring.

'It means someone may be better at boding with their dragon than even Starrk, he hasn't been able to cast that spell yet, and he's been connected with Lilli for over twenty years,'

I blinked in surprise, the only outward sign that I was having a mental conversation. 'What did you mean when you said 'thought'?' I asked, suddenly interested with what she had to say.

'It was just there for a moment, and even then the spell wasn't aimed at us,' she clarified.

I mentally nodded in agreement, relieved as we stopped and left the wagons to set up camp.

Camping with your parents is fun, camping with your coworkers can be too, if you feel like sparing.

I slowly strutted over to Nnoritra, intent on asking for him to be a punching bag, but stopped short when I caught Halibel and Starrk's conversation.

"Apparently a boy and girl with orange hair ran around town saving their neighbors, that's why we have so many," Starrk stated.

"That's what I heard the people in my area talking about as well, apparently the boy's father was a doctor but after his mother and sister's death he stopped taking cases," Halibel responded stoically.

"I may have seen them," I offered, slightly unnerved when the two turned their intelligent gases on me.

"Please go on Grimmjow," Starrk asked.

Doing my best to ignore Nnoritra's snickers behind me I described to kid who flew out the window and the female who had collected him from me.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the town's people had rushed to his aid, the way they talk about them is respectful and kind," Halibel murmured thoughtfully.

"You ready to spar Grimm?" Nnoritra asked excitedly, as eager as me.

I nodded, feeling Pantera stretch herself out slowly to avoid being slow on the uptake.

"Not today," Yammy interrupted, pushing his way between the two of us. Pantera growled mentally but backed off. Smirking slightly Yammy straightened himself self-importantly and turned to Starrk and Halibel.

"Can I help you?" Halibel asked coldly, her eyes hardening slightly. We didn't necessarily have a problem with Yammy, but our dragons had issues with humans being stronger than them.

"Aizen wants us there as quickly as possible, so we're moving out now," Yammy stated, strutting forward and calling out orders to the lower members traveling with us to hook up the horses to the wagons.

"Is it just me or did our distain for him jump from a three to a seven?" Nnoritra asked.

"It's not just you," Starrk replied, peeling himself off the bench and walking to his horse.

I exchanged a look with Halibel before turning and walking to a random wooden cage and jumping to the roof.

Who needs horses?

XxXxX

Next chapter is Ichigo's point of view and we get introduced to Aizen. Please leave a review, they encourage me to update. Also if anyone ever gets confused by my wording please tell me and I'll explain it in a PM or an AN in the next chapter.


End file.
